


Shed My Skin for You

by MalevolentMagpie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Shiro (Voltron), Bad Boy Keith (Voltron), Blowjobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), DENIAL ISN'T JUST A RIVER IN EGYPT, Dense Keith, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Keith why are you so mean, M/M, Mechanic Keith (Voltron), Nerd Shiro (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, SHEITH - Freeform, Sassy Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Shiro gets a glow up RIP Keith, Shiro never stood a chance, Size Queen Keith (Voltron), Sleepovers, Smut with a hint of plot, Top Shiro (Voltron), Unprotected Sex, Virgin Shiro (Voltron), a disaster pair made in heaven, behold - here begin the fun tags, cinnamon roll Hunk, flirty keith, hints of Klance but it's really, no beta - we die like men, oddboi popcorn, past klance, puberty hit Shiro like a truck, sappy Keith, use a condom kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMagpie/pseuds/MalevolentMagpie
Summary: So-called "Bad Boy" Keith hates that nerd with the dumb, floofy hair and the sappy, soft brown eyes. All he wants is to hang out alone with his best friend Hunk at his silly sleepover party... but life never lets Keith have his way.Keith snapped his head towards Hunk.“What thefuck. Why is the nerd here?”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169





	Shed My Skin for You

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the members of the VLD Discord, who brought this fic into existence, made it what it was, and together tagged it to hell and back. I love y'all. <3
> 
> A Sheith AU request fic of the RL epic romance of one of the members of the VLD Discord. So really, this is all their fault and I’m completely blameless. Enjoy!

The first drops of rain started splashing against his visor right as Keith pulled into the quietly domestic cul-de-sac. Just in time, too. His bike was barely holding together as it was, and he might be brash but he wasn’t stupid: there was no way he was risking his beloved but beat-up senior bike, Red, against the newly surfaced pavement oil that rain washed up on the freeway.

Squinting through the darkness and the blur of the increasingly heavy rainfall, he finally eased into a stop in Hunk’s driveway right as the heavens opened up and gave themselves permission to fully dunk on Keith’s evening. Then again, what else was new? This was merely what he had come to expect from his life. Everything went to shit, everyone nice left him. Hunk was the first friend in a depressingly long number of years that for some inexplicable reason hadn’t yet given up or walked out on him - even after Keith had blown up on him in characteristic Keith fashion over what was probably, in retrospect, insignificant bullshit. Yeah, Hunk might be a real-life saint. 

Which was why Keith was currently standing outside his house, in the pouring rain, for a fucking  _ sleepover  _ like they were eight years old. A  _ sleepover. _ It was an offense to everything he had missed from a normal childhood, not to mention his image at school. But Hunk had looked so excited when he invited Keith, large almond-brown eyes opened wide in childlike wonder as they walked to Algebra. Keith would have had to be some kind of complete asshole to turn him down.

“Keith!” he heard as the front door opened. “Oh my god, you’re soaked! What the-? It’s raining? Huh. Come in, come in dude!”

“Yeah,” Keith grunted and shook out the water right there in Hunk’s entrance hall like a drenched dog, only pausing when he realized that Hunk’s parents may not appreciate having their walls sprayed with dirty rainwater. 

If Hunk minded, however, he didn’t say anything. He good-naturedly took Keith’s faded leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack, mindlessly rambling on about all the things they were going to do tonight as he led them to the living room. 

“-and I already have the movie set up, with the popcorn ready to pop - I bought 10 bags of marshmallows so we can make marshmallow popcorn - and watermelon-scented face masks and - oh shoot! I totally forgot to ask if you prefer peel-off masks or clay masks better? I-”

“Hunk.” Keith plopped a soggy glove firmly onto his larger friend’s shoulder. “How long have we been friends now? Look at me. Does it look like I would have a preference for face masks?”

Hunk, hilariously, actually took Keith’s words as command and gave him a concerned once-over, likely taking in the matted hair that was 3 months overdue for a cut, the oil smudges that were probably still on his face from working on Red earlier in the day, the plain, paper-thin black t-shirt that was so old he didn’t even remember buying it, and the muddy boots. Then he looked Keith in the eye, having come to a clear conclusion: “Are you saying you want a bath before we do masks?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. That’s what I mean. But first, movie and… I dunno - what do people do at sleepovers?” 

His friend gasped theatrically. “What, have you never had a sleepover?”

Keith shrugged one shoulder, looking around at the cozy living room and the expensive-looking decorative cushions Hunk had laid out on the floor for them. “Not a lot of sleepovers happening at the foster homes, and it wasn’t like anyone was going to invite  _ me.” _

Silence ensued, but it wasn’t awkward. Keith knew his friend well enough by now to know that he was likely apologizing in his own way and giving Keith space in case he wanted it. That was part of the reason why Keith and Hunk worked so well. It had nothing to do with Keith, and everything to do with Hunk’s uncanny ability to tune into what people needed and give it to them. For all his posturing, Keith found himself actually looking forward to this dumb sleepover; it was a chance to spend some time with his friend - possibly the only true friend he’d ever had.

All those hopes were dashed when he heard the voice ring out from the other room. 

“ _ Hunk, did you throw away the packet for the mask? I need to read the ingredients again. I think I feel a slight tingling and I can’t tell if it’s working as intended or I’m having an allergic reaction?  _ The humectant-” The voice cut off as its familiar owner entered the room and locked eyes on Keith. “Oh. Hello.” 

The boy was 6 feet tall and all awkward angles: his face hadn’t yet filled out and his too-long limbs hung from a slightly sunken frame - the mark of a boy who was not yet comfortable with his newly-gained height. Beneath the ridiculous-looking puke-green spa mask he was wearing, Keith knew for a fact, lay acne-ridden skin, and just peeking out from his shy but eager smile was a set of braces.

Keith snapped his head towards Hunk. 

“Now, before you say anything,” said Hunk, raising his hands in a show of peace. “I think you two would really hit it off if you would only  _ talk _ -”

“What the  _ fuck _ . Why is the nerd here?”

The nerd’s shy smile vanished, and he hunched further into himself. 

“His name is  _ Shiro _ , Keith; I know you know that. And he’s going to join us in our sleepover! Just us three bros, celebrating the looming end of the school year, hanging out, eating good food, having a good time-”

Keith sneered. “Oh yeah? What’s the little Frenchie gonna do?”

“Um, actually, I’m Japanese-American,” Shiro tried to cut in politely. 

“Fucking christ, I  _ know,  _ nerd. Do you even know the definition of ‘mocking’? Has no one ever done that to your precious little doe-eyed face? Ugh,” he scoffed. “Never mind.” Keith rounded the sofa and plopped himself down roughly. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Shiro leave the room.

Hunk approached the sofa like Keith was a wild animal. “Dude, come on. He’s my friend, too. Just be nice.”

_ ‘Nice.’ _ Did Hunk realize who he was dealing with here? Keith had already lost track of the number of times he had been told that by teachers, foster parents, social workers… “Fine. Whatever,” he mumbled and shoved in his mouth a handful of the candy Hunk had left on the coffee table as movie snacks. 

“Anyway, you should shower or at least towel off. You’re gonna catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes, and more importantly my mom is gonna  _ kill _ me if you leave a wet spot on her couch.”

Mouth still full, Keith resorted to throwing up his arms in frustration but reluctantly trudging over to the bathroom anyway. Shiro was there, washing off the mysteriously tingly face mask. Keith may or may not have bumped into him somewhat harder than necessary - it was a narrow entranceway, after all. Trusting that Hunk would bring him a towel and a change of clothes, he started unceremoniously shedding his clothes, freezing when he heard a sputtering behind him. He barely turned his head, boxer briefs halfway down his thighs. Shiro was standing at the sink, mask half off, what little of his face was visible colored beet red and staring at Keith. 

“Y- you’re gonna change right here?”

“Uh, yeah. I don’t know about you weirdo, but I shower  _ nude _ .” Keith smirked and straightened up, turning fully and seeing Shiro desperately avert his eyes. “Why, is there a problem, Wonder Boy? God, seeing your reaction one would think you were still a virgin.”

Shiro silently moved his mouth, seemingly trying to find the words.

“Oh shit,” Keith breathed out, feeling his face slip into a gleeful grin. “You  _ are _ a virgin aren’t you? Holy shit!”

“It’s not a big deal,” the taller man protested, but there was no stopping Keith. He finished stripping down entirely, this time much more slowly and salaciously and never once breaking eye contact. 

“Sure it isn’t, big guy. Sure. To be honest, I don’t know why I’m shocked. A nerd like you? I just didn’t think anyone was lame enough to still be a virgin their junior year…”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Having sex doesn’t make you any cooler or less cool, Keith. It’s just sex.” 

There was something strangely irksome about the way Shiro said it, with almost a hint of pity. Keith scoffed and got in the shower, yanking the curtain firmly into place. Bullying Shiro wasn’t nearly as fun when he acted all mature like that. Keith would die before he admitted that he wished a younger him had known what Shiro seemed to have already learned: that sex was just sex, and having it didn’t make you any more grown up. Damn it, now he was in a bad mood again. This was exactly why he didn’t ever speak with Shiro. Insufferable know-it-all and golden boy of the school, teacher’s pet, friend to all, obnoxiously nice, and annoyingly wise for his years… Keith hated him. It was a good thing that he looked like the geekiest creature in existence; Keith didn’t think he could handle everyone at school fawning over him for  _ romantic _ reasons on top of everything else. The sheer thought of it made him strangely frustrated.

Hunk - or maybe Shiro - had placed a fluffy towel and an equally fluffy bathrobe outside the shower for Keith when he emerged. He took a moment to thank his lucky stars that it wasn’t pastel pink or something. His only knowledge of sleepovers was what he had seen girls do on tv shows, and an irrational part of his brain had feared that what he’d seen weren’t girl things but just what was expected in these situations. Donning the robe, he plodded out to search the large house for his friends ( _ no: friend, singular,  _ he reminded himself), and found them already in the kitchen planning the marshmallow popcorn recipe.

The preparation of the marshmallow popcorn, as Keith found out, involved many more ingredients than just marshmallows and popcorn. Hunk called out instructions and mixed while Shiro and Keith ran around the large kitchen fetching materials and tools. 

“Hunk, why the fuck would marshmallow popcorn require cinnamon? All you need is marshmallows and popcorn.  _ Maaaybe  _ salt,” Keith groused, straining to reach the top shelf of the spice cabinet - because of  _ course _ Hunk’s family would have an entire cabinet dedicated to spices instead of the much more reasonable rack configuration with which the rest of the world made do.

“Maybe if you wanted Basic Bitch marshmallow popcorn, Keith.  _ My _ marshmallow popcorn is going to be Ramsay-worthy, just you wait.” 

Keith wasn’t listening, however, because suddenly there was a warm mass against his back, pressing him into the cold marble counter. His hormone-laden brain was momentarily short-circuited as he processed a long arm reaching up along his own to grab the spice that had been evading him. Then Shiro stepped back and pressed the container into Keith’s hand with a vapid smile as if nothing had happened. Keith stared down at the spice bottle like it would give him the answers to the universe. Normally he would have been pissed to have needed help due to his stature, and from an unfairly tall nerd of all people, but all he could think about was the sense memory of Shiro’s warmth and the surprising amount of muscle definition that Keith felt against his back in that brief moment, definition which was apparently usually hidden under Shiro’s baggy shirts. In the background, Hunk was still talking.

“Hel- _ lo? _ Earth to Keith? Can I have the cinnamon, please?”

Keith shook himself from his temporary daze. It was just Shiro. Lanky, nerdy Shiro. And Keith was just a horny teenage boy. He was probably just more touch-starved than he had realized. Maybe he should hit Lance up again this Friday for one of their patented No-Talk-Quick-Fuck sessions. After all, Keith was apparently desperate enough to have thought, for one wild, ludicrous second, that Shiro’s stupid hair floof had looked kind of cute as it flopped back over his eyes when he moved to hand Keith the cinnamon.

“Uh. Yeah. Here you go, Hunk.”

~~~

The movie was interesting. Probably. Keith wouldn’t know because Shiro mentioned offhand at the start of the film his interest in all things space and that had set Keith off on a tangent about classic space sci-fi, which Shiro - to Keith’s utter shock and bafflement - matched pace for pace.

“You… you’ve watched  _ Forbidden Planet _ ,” Keith repeated numbly.

Shiro looked at him like he’d asked what year it was. “Yeah? Of course I have; it’s a classic of 50s science fiction. Heck, it’s even in the Rocky Horror lyrics.”

Hesitantly, Keith mumbled, “I may have named my stuffed childhood toy hippo Altair…”

“I named our childhood dog Robby!” Shiro exclaimed with a blinding smile that made his soft brown eyes practically  _ sparkle _ . “But I told my parents it was after a friend from class I was crushing on, because at the time I apparently found that less embarrassing than naming a dog after a movie robot.” 

Both cracked up laughing. 

And so it went: Keith would mention a movie he loved, and Shiro would talk at length about the pros and cons of its various inferior sequels. Keith would talk about his preferred ships in a franchise, and Shiro would point out canon moments that supported the pairing. Or Keith would mention a series he was obsessed with as a child, and Shiro would mention the precise season and episode that had been his favorite. What was more, his favorites were usually the same as Keith’s. 

In a slightly disturbing realization, Keith began to wonder whether Hunk had actually been right all along, and he and Shiro had a lot more in common than he’d realized. How mortifying. 

It wasn’t just space and a love for sci-fi: it was in the way Shiro talked. He and Keith just… flowed together in conversation. When Keith spoke, Shiro really  _ listened _ . It was as addicting as it was uncomfortable to feel truly seen _. _ Keith was too used to being looked over, or worse, actively ignored. Ever the problem child at home as well as at school, he was usually written off as a troublemaker and that was the end to any hope of being taken seriously. At everyone’s first glance, Keith was immediately categorized as a nutcase, an emo kid, a bad boy, and so on - so much so that sometimes he believed it himself, believed that that was all he amounted to. But Shiro didn’t look at Keith like he had him figured out. Everything Keith said, every new piece of information he offered about himself, Shiro gathered up and processed like it was a clue to a hidden treasure. 

By the time the movie ended, neither of them were watching the screen anymore, locked instead in passionate debate over the timeless question of Kirk vs Picard. Hunk didn’t look annoyed at the constant stream of chatter beside him. He was probably simply delighted that his two friends were finally getting along. When they all finally settled down to sleep, Keith’s last thoughts were that maybe sleepovers weren’t so bad, and maybe at school he would talk to the nerd with the dumb, messed-up hair and the doe-brown eyes a little more.

~~~

For the remaining few months of school, Keith did end up speaking more with Shiro. None of their classes or lunch periods overlapped, so when they ran into each other it was in short bursts: in the hall in between classes, or waiting for the bus after school. Things were far from fraternal, of course. Keith still lost his temper or blurted out his brutal opinion far too often, and Shiro still met each outburst with a placid calm that made Keith want to punch him in his stupid, braces-lined teeth. But the difference was that Keith no longer actively avoided approaching when he turned the corner and saw Shiro standing next to Hunk. And the two even managed to have more of those oddly magnetic conversations. 

Then summer vacation came, and Keith was so busy with his job at the local repair shop that he didn’t see Hunk - much less Shiro - for three months. He picked up as many hours as he could convince his manager, Kolivan, to legally (or illegally) give him, then he stuck around in the evening to learn as much as possible from watching the man or from tinkering with spare bike parts. It was physical work, and part of him vainly wished he knew even  _ one _ other out male student in his entire goddamn school (other than Lance because, as always, he didn’t count), just so he could show off his added muscle tone. 

Once again, all plans and thoughts flew out the window when he laid eyes on Shiro that first day back in school. That fucking asshole. 

If Keith had gained definition over the summer, Shiro had put on sheer muscle  _ mass. _ His height felt much more imposing when accompanied by biceps, pecs, and thighs that made a person want to climb him like a tree. His jawline had filled out. He held himself more confidently. Even his braces had been removed, something Keith noticed as he watched Shiro and Hunk make their way down the hall towards him now, laughing and jostling each other. It took them a second to notice Keith, but when Shiro did, he perfectly executed what could almost be considered a double take. 

“Uh. Keith! Hi, umm. Hello. It- How are you? I didn’t think I’d see you here. H- how are you?”

“Here? You mean, the school we both attend? Yeah, a real shocker.” Keith smirked, and Shiro seemed to redden slightly. “Hi, nerd. Don’t get your panties in a bunch - you’re gonna make me look bad, and I have an image to maintain.”

“Can’t say there’s much of your image left to salvage my dude,” said Hunk. “You may ride a motorcycle, but you’re friends with two of the geekiest guys in school. If we haven’t already made you depreciate in social value, it’s only a matter of time.”

“Just gonna have to amp up my cool extra hard to make up for you dorks, then,” Keith winked. 

Shiro sucked in a breath. 

What the hell was up with that nerd today, anyway? Somehow, he was coming across as extra-awkward this morning, which was all the more jarring for the decidedly non-nerdy body he was now rocking. Was he nervous about something? First day jitters? The thought was laughable. Keith had never seen someone look more at home in a school building than Takashi Shirogane, whom he had once overheard reminding a teacher that she had forgotten to assign the class homework. Whatever it was, Shiro appeared to slowly get over it during the course of the day, and by the time the three friends stood loitering outside the building waiting for the bus, things were pretty much back to normal. 

“Keith you’re going to Lance’s party tonight, right?”

Keith turned to stare blankly at Hunk. “Party?”

“Yeah man, the back-to-school shindig he’s throwing.”

“...Unbelievable. That dick didn’t even extend an invite to his own fuck buddy.”

“Keith!” Hunk gasped, reaching up to clamp his palms protectively against Shiro’s innocent ears. “How can you say that in front of  _ Shiro?” _

Keith laughed. “Oh right, sorry. Didn’t mean to traumatize the virgin. But hell no, I’m not going. What the hell would I even do at a party?”

Hunk began counting off fingers: “Eat, dance, flirt with people-”

“There are no other gay guys at our school, Hunk,” Keith cut in.

“-drink...” Hunk continued, unfazed. 

“Wait a minute, there’s going to be  _ alcohol _ at this party?” said Shiro. “I don’t condone underage drinking, Hunk. Not to mention the fact that it’s a school night… on the  _ first day of school.  _ Maybe we shouldn’t go after all... _ ”  _

Keith grinned suddenly, wide and sharp. “What? I didn’t realize  _ you  _ were planning on going… The golden boy of Arus High, at an underage drinking party? Oh, this I gotta see. Nevermind what I said before, Hunk; I’m in.”

Shiro looked taken aback. “But…” He bit his lip, glancing back and forth between Hunk and Keith and blushing almost imperceptibly. 

“Come  _ on _ , Shiro.  _ Please? _ Veronica’s friend from college, Shay, is going to be there. Please dude, I’ll do anything. And you owe me. You can’t let me go by myself - I’ll be a nervous wreck.”

A strained smile slowly came over Shiro’s features, and with one final look at Keith’s challenging stare, he nodded.

~~~

As expected, the party was loud, bright, humid, and absolutely reeking with the stale-bread smell of cheap beer. Almost as soon as he had walked through the doors, Keith had grabbed several bottles and gravitated towards the darkest corner he could find in one of the sitting rooms, half-hidden behind a fancy velvet curtain. There he claimed a space from which he could observe everyone else without being bothered, and started working his way through the drinks in an attempt to make the chaos around him slightly more bearable.

Lance’s family was well-off, and their house fit the bill. It was huge, and beautiful, and there were enough rooms to get lost in, or at least avoid an unpleasant acquaintance for a good long while during a party. Keith might have envied Lance, were it not for the fact that his fun-loving parents traveled so often that they were about as present in their son’s life as Keith’s dead father was in his. It was likely the only reason Lance could throw such a giant party on the first day of school. Keith took a great deal of satisfaction in imagining how Lance’s mom would threaten him with a  _ chancleta _ or maybe even the  _ cinturón  _ if she caught wind of what had transpired in her house while she was gone. Maybe next time he visited Lance and his parents, Keith would let something slip… accidentally, of course.

The more he drank, the brighter and more garish the lights seemed, and the more the pounding bass grated against his skull. But for a social outcast like him, who only had two friends and a burning aversion to all other people, drinking was just about the only thing to do at this party, so he continued far past the point at which he should have stopped. Eventually, he caught sight of Shiro and Hunk wandering aimlessly past the room and waved them over. 

“Any luck with the hunt?”

Shiro frowned. “Keith, don’t call it that. And no, we haven’t seen Shay - you?”

He shook his head. “Probably around here somewhere. Just sit back, wait, and have a drink. Here,” he said, shoving the mostly-full beer bottle he was drinking into Shiro’s hands. 

“Oh, no, I don’t drink-”

“Come  _ ooooon _ , Shiro. Live a little! I know you’re a total nerd but - fuckin’ - let down your fuckin’ hair once in a while, you know? Let down your stupid, fluffy, cute fuckin’ hair floof…”

Shiro narrowed his pretty brown eyes, glanced at the six empty bottles beside Keith, then back to him. “Keith, are you already drunk?”

“Pfft. No. Maybe. A little. That’s beside the point. The point is,  _ you’re  _ not drunk, and I think you should be,” Keith said as he stood and crowded into Shiro until he was bracketing him against a wall. Hunk might have said something about Shay at this point, but Keith was having a little difficulty focusing on anything but Shiro’s broad shoulders in front of his face and his kind, worried eyes as they searched his own. 

He hooded his eyes the way Lance always liked and lifted up the bottle that Shiro was still clutching to the latter’s lips. Instantly, a dazed look came over Shiro, and Keith finally recognized the source of the awkwardness, the blushing, and the stuttering. He flashed Shiro a knowing smirk as Shiro obediently chugged down the rest of the bottle. 

“Ohh… I see.”

“W- what?”

“I’ll tell you later. For now, would you mind helping me to one of the rooms upstairs? I’m feeling a bit woozy.”

Shiro’s beautiful brown eyes widened instantly in concern. “Of course! Of course, Keith! Ah shoot, where’s Hunk when you need him? Can you lean on me? Should I carry you?”

For a second, the image of being cradled in Shiro’s beefy arms was almost enough to send the room spinning anew, but Keith regained his composure in time to shake his head. “No, that’s fine, I can walk,” and he practically hauled Shiro upstairs to a specific guest bedroom Keith knew the other party guests wouldn’t accidentally walk into. 

Shiro, bless his soul, hovered worryingly over Keith as the smaller boy dropped back onto the bed, spreading his legs a bit wider than necessary. 

“Do you need anything?”

“Yeah,” said Keith, sitting up and gesturing the other closer. “I need some company. We didn’t talk all summer. I’m worried that when we get back to school, we won’t have much chance to talk then, either.”

Shiro approached the bed cautiously and sat down. “We’ll  _ make _ time to talk, then… if you want to. It’s just… I thought you didn’t like me.”

Keith raised one eyebrow and jerked his head back.

“Well, you... You call me a nerd all the time - which is fine, I don’t mind - and you tease me about being a virgin, and you get this pinched look sometimes like you want to punch me in the teeth.”

Keith thought for a moment. “Yeah, I do. But I always feel like  punching  pretty much everyone in the teeth - don’t take it personal. All in all, I kinda like- Uh. You’re pretty okay I guess,” he trailed off into an unintelligible mumble.

But Shiro’s entire face brightened regardless. “You do?” he asked breathlessly.

“Yeah. Ye- yes. I do. You’re-” He sighed. “You’re a good guy, Shiro. A way better guy than I am, that’s for sure. I don’t hate you; I sorta… hate that I  _ can’t _ hate you, you know? You’re an insufferably likeable person.”

Shiro’s smile went sly. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Oh, that bastard. Keith said  _ one _ nice thing, and he went and got cocky. Well, they would just have to see about that… 

“And I’m sorry about teasing you for being a virgin. You were right; there’s nothing wrong with that,” he continued, slowly scooting closer. 

He watched Shiro’s smile fade and jaw go slack. Keith could take it slow, probably. He could gradually seduce Shiro and make him lose his fucking mind. Probably, Sober Keith would have even preferred that for their first time. Drunk Keith, however, desperately needed to jump this man’s bones right this very second, and unfortunately Drunk Keith was driving the bus. 

“Nothing wrong with that at all,” he whispered as he climbed onto Shiro’s lap and closed the gap between them with a searing kiss. 

Shiro immediately met him with just as much fervor, shaking slightly beneath Keith’s hands and making small twitchy movements as if eager to deepen the kiss or, possibly, to devour Keith whole. Keith surged further forward against him and for a moment Shiro threw himself fully into the kiss, licking deep into Keith with mad abandon before suddenly pulling himself back and holding Keith at arms’ distance. 

“Wait,” he breathed out. “We can’t do this. Keith, you’re drunk. Your cognitive function is inhibited- Mmf!”

Keith tried to shut him up with more kissing, but Shiro wouldn’t have any of it. He pulled away from Keith again with a wet smack and a deep inhale.

“-and like they said in sex ed class, you’re not technically capable of giving conse- Oof!”

He shoved Shiro down against the bed and straddled his hips. Leaning in close to his ear, Keith whispered, “The only protest I wanna hear from you is if  _ you _ don’t wanna do this. If that’s the case, I’ll leave right now. But if not… Damn it, you dork, don’t you get it? This isn’t a spur-of-the-moment thing; I fuckin’  _ like _ you. Like, like-like you or whatever you’re supposed to say - I dunno I’ve never done it before...” 

“What?” was all Shiro’s shocked brain could muster.

“I’m probably like, in love with you or whatever - god, fuck, that sounds so fuckin’ serious… Oh wait, shit, I think I remember this - you’re uh, not supposed to say that until after you start dating and stuff, right? Fuck, I fucked it up-”

“Keith.” Shiro interrupted his rapid downward spiral by placing his hands on either side of Keith’s face. His warm, brown eyes looked so damn…  _ fond. _ “You didn’t fuck it up, Keith… You really… You really like me?”

Keith tried desperately to look away from Shiro’s impossibly affectionate, impossibly adorable expression, but his face was trapped between Shiro’s big palms and he vaguely registered the thought that he would rather cut off a leg than let go of that touch. “Yeah,” he rasped out. “Probably for a lot longer than I realized, I think…”

This time when they kissed it was much softer, yet it somehow left Keith feeling more winded and light-headed. Maybe it was the way that Shiro’s every movement felt like him communicating, more clearly than words could, just how much he loved Keith. All of Shiro’s gentleness, all of his calm, all of his infinite patience and fondness for Keith were stamped onto Keith’s body with each press of Shiro’s lips. His heart was going to burst if they kept this up for much longer.

Still straddling his hips, Keith ground down slightly only to feel Shiro was already fully hard from just their kissing session. He grinned. “And here I thought Lance and I were the only ones at school…”

Shiro shrugged. “Hunk’s always known. I assumed you did, too. Why do you think he kept trying so hard to get us to hang out? I’m pretty sure he wanted to set us up.”

_ “What?!  _ I thought he just wanted us to get along with each other because we were his best friends!”

“That too,” said Shiro, clearly distracted now by Keith’s gyrations against his crotch. “Keith please, if you keep that up I’m not gonna last…”

“Can’t have that,” the other muttered, casting off his clothes and hitching up Shiro’s shirt to admire the view. He whistled. “Damn, you must have been hittin’ that gym night and day over the summer.”

“I had a summer job,” Shiro replied, stripping down fully in record time and capturing Keith’s mouth again. “God, I’ve wanted to do that for so fucking long.”

Keith gasped out a laugh. “Language!” 

“Ever since I saw you in Hunk’s bathroom…” He groaned. “Such a tease. I bet you knew  _ exactly _ what you were doing to me.” 

“I plead the fifth.”

Keith reached down to touch Shiro and froze. He had felt him somewhat through the jeans before, but it had been difficult to make out a true size through the stiff garment. He slowly glanced down, swallowing loudly. Shiro was… massive. Keith was no greenhorn, but for the first time since they started, he felt the prickling tickle of trepidation. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself. He was never one to back down from a challenge, and he wasn’t about to start now. Not when he was finally going to be able to do everything with which his exclusively-Shiro wet dreams had been torturing him all summer. 

“Keith, I’ve never-”

“Shhh, I know nerd, remember? Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you.”

At the sound of the pet name, Keith witnessed the closest thing possible to someone’s eyes literally melting. “Yeah… I trust you.”

Keith started slow, first with light strokes of the hand, then with kitten licks up and down his lover’s shaft, drawing out every sweet moan and gasp he could before sucking him down as far as he would go.

“Oh shit! Keith! Slow down!” Shiro gasped, curling in on himself and grabbing at Keith’s hair seemingly just to touch Keith.

But Keith kept up the punishing pace, suckling, stroking, and kneading as if his life depended on it. Never had he been so grateful for his lack of a gag reflex - in any other circumstance, he doubted he would have been able to take much of Shiro at all. As it was, he could just about take him past the throat.

Shiro, for his part, kept up a near constant babble, looking overwhelmed and overheated and barely conscious of what he was saying. “Keith! Fuck. B- baby that’s so good...! So good for me. Perfect. My good, perfect boy...”

And oh. That was a revelation. Keith had no idea where that had come from, but suddenly he wanted nothing more than for Shiro to keep saying it.

“Fu-u-uck, so perfect for me baby... Oh god. So good… Such a good boy,” Shiro continued, and Keith hummed contentedly, basking in the warmth of his words like sunshine on his face, even as he was mercilessly skullfucked by Shiro. He quickly came to the conclusion that if he died, he wished it to be like this. Praised to the heavens for how well he was taking Shiro’s monster dick, his hair tugged by Shiro’s hands, his hands groping Shiro’s heavenly ass. 

Before Shiro completely lost control, Keith gripped his hips and pulled away. His lover was still somewhat dazed, satisfied with watching Keith in rapt attention as he fetched lube and towels from the guest room’s bathroom and settled back against the pillows languorously to finger himself open. For the first time in a long time, Keith felt a hint of shyness, which he fought back to keep up his collected persona. Shiro was new at this; Keith needed to project calm and confidence. But it was so hard when Shiro watched him like that, like it would physically pain Shiro to look away - it would be enough to make even the most experienced man blush. 

“Come here, dork. You know you can  _ touch _ , too.”

Shiro’s eyes widened comically as if he had, in fact, not realized that. In milliseconds, he was hovering over Keith, hands roving worshipfully over his thighs, stopping just short of anywhere near Keith’s ass until Keith grabbed his wrist and made him feel where he was stretching himself open. 

“Oh, Keith…” he whispered in awe.

“Come here.” Keith pulled him close until he was pressed up against his entrance. “Go slow, you’re uh… You’re a lot bigger than anything else I’ve put up there, and that’s really saying something, trust me.”

Shiro’s adoring face beamed sweetly down at him as if Keith hadn’t just admitted to sticking all manner of things up his ass. “Okay,” he sighed dreamily and carefully, so carefully, slid inside. 

“Not  _ that _ slow,” Keith moaned. The gradual movement was excruciatingly delicious; he could feel every bit of Shiro against every bit of his insides, and more just kept coming. The stretch of his body as it accommodated Shiro’s girth, the slight tug and drag that sent a pleasurable shiver up his spine, it was all too much. “Fuck, ner- Shiro... Come on, I need it  _ NOW _ .”

Though breathing somewhat roughly and slightly flushed, Shiro chuckled. “Always in such a rush, Keith. You have to learn to slow down: patience yields focus. I don’t wanna hurt you, baby.”

“I don’t need to focus; I need to get fucked into this mattress by a nerd with stupid hair.”

Another laugh. “Well, I’ll let you know if I see any of those around. In the meantime, would you settle for a badass with amazing hair?”

“If you see any of  _ those _ around, let me know,” he snarked right back, then inhaled sharply when Shiro thrust in the rest of the way with a grunt. “Fuck, Shiro…” He was so  _ full. _ All of Shiro was on him and in him, and Keith couldn’t help but to pull him down and kiss him madly until every breath was full of Shiro, too. 

“You feel so good,” Shiro moaned mindlessly. He was moving now, deliberate and purposeful, as if savoring every thrust. “You feel so much better than I imagined. So good… So tight and perfect and warm,  _ god…  _ Such a good boy…”

That again. Keith’s dick twitched. Shiro gasped and looked down at him in surprise. 

“You got tighter just now…”

Keith looked away, face warming.

“You… you liked that.” It wasn’t a question. His voice dipped to nearly a purr. “You like it when I call you a good boy?” He bent down and pressed his forehead to Keith’s, never ceasing the rocking of his hips. “All those people at school have no idea. They call you a bad boy, a discipline case, a troublemaker, but in truth, all you really want is to be good. You gonna be a good boy for me, baby?”

_ “Fuck,”  _ Keith whimpered. He didn’t know when it happened, but he had definitely lost control of this situation. 

“And you  _ are _ good,” Shiro continued, picking up speed until Keith was writhing in pleasure beneath him. “You’re so amazing, Keith. Your fire, your conviction, the honest, straightforward way you look at me and take me as I am. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, Keith.” 

Keith cried out on a sharp thrust. How the fuck Shiro could be saying such sweet things while grinding so dirtily into him, he didn’t know, but it heightened every caress and undulation to a maddening degree. “Sh- Shiro, I’m close,” he gasped.

“Be a good boy and come for me,” Shiro gritted out and doubled down, pumping harder and harder as if intent on stuffing Keith full. The smaller boy didn’t even have a chance to touch himself before his vision shimmered at the edges and he was spurting across his chest. Shiro followed soon after. His smooth thrusts turned frantic, spastic. Then he froze, pressing in hard as if to push his cum as deep as possible into Keith’s body. 

“Oh my god,” Keith whispered when he had caught his breath. “That was awesome.”

“Oh my god,” Shiro echoed into his shoulder. “I forgot to offer you my health sheet!”

Keith leveled a look at him. 

“Shiro. Honey. Please. I  _ know _ you’re a virgin. And I’m clean, or I would’ve told you and suggested condoms. But either way, I guess… sorry, I should’ve offered anyway. I forgot too - I was a little… a  _ lot _ distracted.” 

Shiro pecked him sweetly on the lips. “Me too.”

They dozed off wrapped in each other’s arms, and the last thing Keith remembered of that night was an unconscious Shiro slapping him in the face with an errant arm flail. He looked at his sweet, peaceful expression, at the way his cute hair floof spread out over the pillow, and Keith could only smile helplessly even as his cheek stung from the smack. Shiro was so loveable. Keith was so gone.

~~~

He woke in the morning to a shrill shriek that was instantly identifiable. He pulled the covers farther over his head. 

“Oh no you don’t, mullet! I need explanations,  _ stat!” _

Keith fought a valiant battle with his body to open his eyes. It seemed like the entire force of the sun’s rays was concentrated solely within the confines of this one room. His head was killing him. “What time is it?” he croaked.

“It is  _ noon _ , and in case you’re wondering, you’re in my guest room, next to a very naked and very scared-looking dweeb.”

Keith shot up. “Shiro??” 

“I’m a little offended that that was enough to identify me,” the man in question joked quietly when he met Keith’s gaze. He was, indeed, very naked, but at least the sheets were covering his hips so Lance couldn’t see. For some reason, that felt very important at the moment.

“Lance, can you give us a moment?” said Keith.

“Nope!” he answered, obnoxiously popping the ‘P.’ “You’re naked in my guest room bed, so I deserve answers. Are you two fucking? Are we no longer fucking? Are we gonna turn this into threesomes, or- ‘cause I’m totally down with that, I mean  _ damn _ Shiro filled out this summe-”

“LANCE.” Keith risked a side-glance at Shiro, who looked mildly disturbed. “No, Shiro’s not my new fuck-buddy, and no, I’m not gonna fuck you anymore.”

“Whew, okay good because I- wait, what?”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Keith announced firmly. 

Shiro whipped his head up. 

Lance’s jaw dropped. “But… you said… you don’t ‘do’ boyfriends.”

“Well, obviously that was before I fell for Shiro.”

“You _FELL_ f- _Keith Kogane?”_ screeched Lance, “The mullet-headed rebel who doesn’t believe in love?!”

“I never said that.”

“It was implied. With the mullet. And the whole…” Lance gestured at Keith’s face. “Look.”

“Get out. I have to talk to my boyfriend, and your face is ruining my lovey-dovey plans for his face to be the first thing I saw this morning.”

Lance mimed gagging (or actually gagged, it was difficult to tell), but trudged away. “Okay but we’re not done talking about this, Kogane! I deserve more than that!”

“And I deserved an invite to your party, asshole! Go fuck yourself!” 

The door slammed, and Shiro turned to him nervously. “Do you two not get along?”

Keith yawned. “What? No, we get along pretty well, why?”

Shiro only blinked. After a few moments, he looked down shyly. “Did you really mean what you said?”

“What, the ‘lovey-dovey’ thing? That was just to repulse Lance out of the room; I swear I won’t be that gross when we’re dating.”

“No, I meant the dating part. Are we- is that what we are? Boyfriends?”

Keith smiled softly at Shiro. In the blazing midday light, he took in every detail, each a new piece of information: Shiro’s hair was a mess in the mornings. His eyes looked fuller, sleepier, when he had just woken. And when he yawned, he tried -and failed- to keep his mouth closed, maybe because he was in front of Keith. 

“If you want to be,” said Keith. Then, “ _ I _ want to be,” he clarified.

Shiro smiled gently. “I can’t believe I get to have you…”

“I can’t believe I got railed by a nerd.” 

Keith got socked in the face with a pillow, then kissed breathless by the love of his life.

_ The Beginning. _

**Author's Note:**

> Come join our crazy family! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/vMwGBn


End file.
